


Burned Alive

by BossGirl



Series: My Little Horror Story's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fire, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossGirl/pseuds/BossGirl
Summary: There was fire. And it burned hotter and hotter until there was nothing left but the body that use to be me





	Burned Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I have dyslexia so chances are iv done something wrong please don't be mean about it iv tried to fix as much as I could so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.

Burned Alive 

As I lay here unable to move with the flames licking at my flesh the tears gather in my eyes and I think of my family and all the people I love what are they going to think, are they going to miss me I'm sad that when they find me, if they find me all they'll have is the burnt out body of the person they loved.

I think burning alive is the worst way to die, but then again, I may be biased, I mean you can only die once right?

I feel like my smell is intensified like this I can smell everything

I can smell the fire taking the bones of my home 

I can smell the life being stripped away from my favourite chair, but most of all....

I can smell my hair burning 

I can not only feel my skin melting, but I can smell it burning, like when you make hotdogs over a campfire but this time, I was the hotdog.

The pain is so intense I’v never felt pain like this before, not when I burned my hand on the stove, not when I sliced open my arm not even the time that I broke my leg.  
I can feel everything from my hair to my toes I feel the fire.

I'm not scared anymore I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, I don't think I care anymore.

I don't care about the fight I had with my mom

I don't care about my shit job 

I don't care about all the money I owe on my bills 

I don't even care that I soiled myself, as I lie here letting the flames devour me and everything that is mine and I think this is it, there is darkness around the edges of my vision and finally the pain is going away my senses are dulling and I'm finally at peace.

As I lie here letting the flames consume me I welcome the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well that was it please leave a comment and or Kudos  
> if there is anything I messed up I'm ok with people letting me know just be nice about it right =D 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!!! =D =D =D


End file.
